Moon Festival
by jinxgur1
Summary: It was the time of year in Ecruteak City where the people celebrate the moon with a festival. May has arrived to enjoy the celebration and to see if the legend of the festival is true. Someone is in the city has decided to help her curiosity...


**Moon Festival by: jinxgur1**

* * *

Hello readers I am a beginner and very new at this so I hope you all will like it. Please read and I hope you will enjoy it!

Summary: It was the time of the year in Ecruteak City where the people celebrate the moon with a festival. May has arrived to enjoy the celebration and to see if the legend of the festival is true. Someone is in the city has decided to help her with her curiosity and maybe something else.

Speakers "…"

_Thoughts "…"_

Disclaimer: I do not own **ANY**of the Pokémon characters and company that makes it. I only play the video games that I own of Pokemon.

* * *

The sun is out, pidegys are chirping, and butterfrees are swaying in a field of flowers. Yep, it was a beautiful day in Johto, but what is this dark, gloomy aura in the middle of the forest way. It seems like 16 year old May Maple was lost in the forest. May has grown to be a beautiful girl. She has developed a suitable chest and very curvy waist that can bring men down to their knees. Her clothing has also slightly change, where she is now wearing a green blouse which has frills surrounding the V-neck and a red rose on the left chest and blue, denim jean. Her brunette hair is also still the same style as it was when she was 12-years old. Such a gloomy, depressed appearance was sticking to her face.

"Oh, I am so lost and hungry! I want to get out of here and get something to eat." May exclaimed pretty loudly.

As May kept walking, it felt like hours before she saw light at the end of the forest. She sprinted to the end and was glad at what she saw. It was a town and according to her pokenav it was Ecruteak city. May did another sprint and went straight into the city looking for the Pokémon Center. She finally found the big building with a red cross and went straight to Nurse Joy.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy said in a happy voice.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokémon for me and can you book me a room please." May asked.

"Of course I can." Nurse Joy said. May handed her pokeballs to Nurse Joy and she gave May a key to her room.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if there is a Pokémon Contest in this town?" May asked.

"I am very sorry, but this town doesn't have one. The next town in Olivine City will hold one next month. Today is when the Moon Festival is held." Nurse Joy said.

"What is the Moon Festival?" said May in a curious voice.

"It's a day where everybody in Ecruteak City holds a festival in honoring the moon princess that watches over the Pokémon and the people of the town during the night. The moon princess was said to have help these two people, a girl and a boy, who didn't get along well with each other, but were secretly in love with each other and were too afraid to say it. The princess told them to go to the lake that is right near the tin towers and to look at the moon when they reach there. The two people did as they were told and when they reach the lake and looked up to the moon they were astounded and suddenly felt strength of courage to confess. They ended up together for a long time and anytime people went to the lake they always ended up with the person they like." Nurse Joy explained.

"That is SO CUTE!" shouted May. "Maybe I should check it out!"

"Sure, it is near the tin towers. You really can't miss it." Nurse Joy told May.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. I will come get my Pokémon in a little bit." said May and out the door she went and it seemed like she forgot about food.

May was really curious and the legend brought an image of a certain arrogant, cocky, chartreuse-haired, and green-eyed rival of hers, Drew. For some strange reasons that person won't get out of her mind and it ended up with her falling in love with her rival after so many countless thoughts and seeing him at different Pokémon Contest. It was unavoidable for her to not fall for his good looks, silky chartreuse hair, and his grass green eyes. She likes him even more when he gave her red roses or more likely her Pokémon roses. May really wanted to confess to him, but she was freaking out and afraid that he will just laugh at her, after all they don't really get along well.

May decide to forget about it for now and start heading towards the lake. What she doesn't realize is that someone was secretly following her in the shadows of the building that have many balloons hanging around, frills wraps around the buildings and concession stands set upped for the party. This person only realize it was her from many times seeing that same hairstyle and face whenever they were in a contest. _"I wonder where she is going. There is nothing in that direction except the lake. I will just quietly follow her." _the person thought.

After reaching the place she was searching for, which by the way wasn't really hard to miss, she saw a wondrous scene. The lake was really wide and the water was sparkling as if they were stars from the sun's light.

"Wow! This place is really beautiful. I wonder if the legend is true though." May said slightly curious. Then she heard some noise from the direction she came and it sort of freaked her out.

"_Who is there? Oh my god what if it is some kind of stalker or maybe some robber? I don't have my Pokémon with me! What am I going to do?" _a scared May thought. Then the figure came out and May shut her eyes, cringed in fear and was about to scream until she heard the voice.

"What is wrong with you?" the figure said in a confused tone.

"Drew! What is wrong with you? You scared me to death. I thought you were some freakish stalker or maybe a killer robber." said May in a slightly angry tone.

The figure named Drew just replied, "Hey, people can walk freely around here and it's not my fault that you get scared easily. Not to mention you have such a simple imagination. I just happen to stumble onto this town and I suddenly saw you. I was just curious of what you were doing since I was sure that you would have stuff your face in food."

May was very mad at Drew now and not to mention she is also staring at him. Sure they had their constant arguments, but she has enough of those insults. _"I can't believe I fell in love with this jerk. God I mean sure he is good looking, has green hair which looks soft like silk and mesmerizing green eyes that put grass to shame, but come on can't he stop insulting me for about a day. Sure he insults me because of my height since he grew really tall now for a 16-year old and is about 5 inches taller than me. Oh I need to stop staring at him even if he is wearing a tight gray t-shirt that shows his abs and his muscles, and his black jeans that that shows off his long legs."_ thought an irritated May.

May got out of her thoughts and just walked away from Drew and went back to the Pokémon Center. She was not going to let those insults get to her. Drew was just left dumbfounded on why she didn't lash out at him. He really wanted to see her cute face get enraged because he loves her. He was really afraid that May won't return his feelings of his love for her since because they don't get along well and he was being a jerk to her. He had heard a bit of the legend of the lake and has decided to test it during the festival.

* * *

May had arrived at the Pokémon Center, got her Pokémon and was about to head into her room until Nurse Joy called for her. "Are you planning to go to the festival, May?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Yeah I was. Why?" asked May.

"The festival requires people to wear kimonos and I am sure you don't have one so you can borrow this one until the festival is over." Nurse Joy happily replied.

"Oh thank you! And you are right, I don't have one. What time does the festival start?" May asked.

"It starts at 6 in the evening so you have 2 hours to prepare and here you go. Enjoy!" Nurse Joy said and left to attend others.

May went into her room and took a look at her kimono. It was a beautiful red like a red rose with beautifly for the pattern and with a sparkling green sash with swirling designs on it. It was really beautiful and she was also going to see if the legend is true so she was going to prepare herself, but right after she grabs some food since she forgot since the argument and her hearing of the legend.

* * *

It was the time of the festival and everybody in town was excited. There were music playing, people chattering and lights were lit to give off the wonderful feeling of the night time party. May of course was going to vendors after vendors trying out all the different food that they were giving away. She was wearing the kimono that Nurse Joy lent to her and brown, small heeled sandals with a red rose on top of the intersection of the big toe and the next toe, had applied light blush, lip gloss, and mascara on and has ironed the end of her hair so that it curls close to her face. She was happily eating and also looking for someone.

Drew was wearing a dark green kimono with sparkling spirals as the designs and a blue sash that wraps around his waist and brown sandals. He was going around and seeing some of the interesting activities being held on some of the vendors and had sample some of the delicious food there. He suddenly saw something red and brown, and looked to his right and saw May. He was really surprised because May was really beautiful with the simple make-up and kimono that she was wearing.

He walked up to her and decided to surprise her. May was really enjoying everything that she let her guard down and was instantly surprise when a hand landed on her left shoulder. "KYYAH!" shouted May getting her pokeball ready and turned to see who it was.

Drew had to compose himself again after May shouted suddenly. "Whoa May couldn't you keep that big mouth of yours shut. I am pretty sure you don't want to cause a scene here and especially to let the people see your horrible battling skills which could even be worse than your coordinating skills. " Drew said in a mean way.

Even though May saw how handsome Drew was in his kimono and put away her pokeball, after he said those words she became pissed. "You cabbage-head! Urggh! You are really starting to get on my nerves and no matter what I do, you always insult me!" May shouted loudly as tears were starting to pour out from her sapphire-eyes. People were looking at them and wonder what is going on. "I have had it! I don't want to see you again you JERK!" May yelled out as she ran to the lake to be alone.

Drew was stunned and said to himself in a angry tone, "Me and my big mouth." So feeling guilty because he made May cry, he went after her, but not knowing where she went since he was frozen for a minute and didn't see her run, he decided to try the first place they met in town.

May ran until the lake was seen and she cried into the lake. She could still hear the festive noise behind her, but she didn't care. She was crying because her heart was broken just from what Drew said to her. She was crying so much that she didn't hear Drew shouting for her until he came close to her without her knowing.

"Why won't you leave me alone! Haven't you done enough damage to me! Just go away I don't want to see you!" May yelled until she just sobbed and all Drew could hear were her crying.

"May I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it, honest!" Drew apologized in a desperate tone.

"I don't believe you! It's all lies! Everything you say is a lie! Just leave me alone!" she shouted and just continued to cry.

Drew was really hurting now and he doesn't know what to do. He was about to give up until he heard a voice in his head. "Bring out your masquerain and show her your love." said a voice. _"Who are you and how do you know I love her?" _Drew asked in his thought. "I am someone who is there to help those who can't show their love to the one they like." said the voice and then it disappears.

"_Whoa that was weird. Oh well might as well try cause I really do want to apologize to her and show her I love her. Okay here I go." _Drew thought with courage. "Come on out Masquerain!"

"Masquerain" said the blue moth like Pokemon that came out in a bright light.

"Masquerain use silver wind and then follow up with quick attack." Drew commanded. Masquerain sent a gust of silver wind and then use quick attack to charge at certain parts of the attack. "Good job! Now use sweet scent and moonlight to finish it up." Drew commanded again. As soon as Masquerain finished with quick attack it used sweet scent and moonlight to brighten it up. When Masquerain was done, May also looked up to see what Drew was yelling about since a voice told her to look up and to see the meaning and that's where she saw something so beautiful.

The routine Drew and Masquerain did was beautiful because what showed up was a bunch of little sparks from the silver wind that formed a beautiful rose from the quick attack. Not only that the sweet scent was on it to give a refreshing smell with the moonlight attack showing more emphasis on the rose. It was so beautiful that May cried again because this time she was happy. She was happy that Drew actually loves he, but she wants to make sure it was true.

May got up and faced Drew. Drew was beginning to look fidgety because he was still afraid May was going to reject him or either that slap him. May just stared at him for a while and look into his eyes just to make sure it was true. When she got her answer she took out her pokeball and released her Beautifly. Drew was now confused on what was going on. Beautifly just went straight to Masquerain who seemed really happy to see May's Beautifly. The two Pokémon cuddled up a little with each other and went down towards their trainers.

At this moment May moved closer to Drew and held his hand while she was blushing with a red face as bright as a tomato. Drew finally understood, decided to give May a red rose like he has been since they were 12.

"May, um... here! This is for you." Drew said in a nervous voice and handed May a red rose while blushing like crazy. "And I also love you. Please be my girlfriend."

"Oh Drew I have been waiting for you to say that to me for so long. Of course I will." May said in happy tearful voice while gently taking the flower and holding it in her hand.

Drew was feeling so happy right now suddenly gave May a kiss on the lip. May was shocked at first, but got over it quickly and kissed back. It was a short kiss, but they both could feel the love for each other in the kiss and was happy to be near each decided to stay at the lake to get some alone time and to watch the lake that glows in the moonlight while their Pokémon flew around them playing with each other.

One thing definitely crosses the mind of both lovers, _"I guess that legend was true after all. Thank you, princess."_

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed it. It might have had a bit of hurt and comfort on it and I didn't expect to make it this long so I am sorry for those who don't like to read long stories. I might have made a lot of mistakes and made a terrible story, but please review it. ^_^**


End file.
